


White Day

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Rivalry, Slow Romance, White Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: White Day is coming up and Kakashi finds out that Iruka has feelings for Naruto. Kakashi decides to give gifts to Naruto one week prior to White Day, will his feelings be returned or has Naruto finally decided?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto Shippuden!
> 
> This takes place at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden. It is also my first attempt on writing about White Day and my first attempt within awhile on writing a non-explicit story between Kakashi/Naruto. So hopefully this story is good enough for you guys to read.
> 
> \-------

"White Day is coming up, Kakashi. Are you going to give Naruto something?" Gai asked one day.

"Why would I?" Kakashi asked bewildered. 

"Well, you didn't give anything to Naruto on Valentine's Day since you…." Gai didn't finished as his mouth was covered by Kakashi's hand.

"We were both on a mission that day, remember?" Kakashi hissed as he let go off Gai.

"So? According to someone I know, Naruto gotten some chocolates from Iruka," Gai said.

"W-What?" 

Gai nodded as Kakashi had turned to look at him surprised. "Naruto might return his feelings if you don't hurry it up," he said.

"But Iruka likes Naruto as a brother, nothing more. What changed?" Kakashi asked.

"You should ask him."

\--------

"Do I really need to do this White Day thing? I only received a few things," Naruto said as he was walking beside Sakura one day.

"Who gave you stuff?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"Hinata and Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied.

"What kind of items?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? The usual stuff like chocolates," Naruto replied.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sakura asked.

"No….?"

Sakura sighed. "What did the packaging look like?" She asked as she tried again.

"Well…." Naruto began as he thought.

\--------

"Hmm, Kakashi? Why are you stopping here for?" Gai asked as he looks up and saw that they were in front of a flower boutique.

Kakashi didn't answered him as he went inside and Gai followed closely behind. Once inside, they saw rows and rows of different kind of rose colors, chocolates, plushes….it was difficult to choose from.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" The sales clerk asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get something for someone. What do you recommend on getting someone that says 'I want to be with you?'" Kakashi asked.

"Eh! You're finally going to tell him?!" Gai asked happily.

Kakashi ignored him as he did a happy danced. "Please excuse my idiot friend here," he said.

The sales clerk laughed. "Well, White Day isn't for another week or so. However, I would recommend getting a mixed of roses," the sales clerk said.

"Why's that?" Gai asked bewildered.

"It means: 'you're everything to me,'" the sales clerk said.

Kakashi nodded approvingly. "Is it possible to deliver it to someone today without my name?" He asked.

"Why do you want to do that?!" Gai asked shocked.

"I want to surprise him with gifts for each day until White Day," Kakashi replied.

"How romantic," the sales clerk gushed out as she nodded. "Who do you want the roses to go to?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

\--------

"You weren't kidding," Sakura said as she and Naruto were inside Naruto's apartment and Sakura was looking at the packaging that the chocolates had come from.

"So, what should I do? Now that I know there's different types of chocolates, it will break Hinata's heart if she gets a giri-choco," Naruto said.

"Well, just explain it to her that you don't like women anymore. I'm sure Jiraiya taught you romance a thing or two," Sakura said.

Naruto stared at her as if she was insane. "You do know we are talking about pervy-sage here, right?" He asked.

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "And I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is even perverted as he is," she said.

Naruto flushes once Sakura mentioned their teacher. "At least his normal," he said.

"Well…." Sakura was loss for words as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Naruto gotten up to open the door and saw someone holding a bunch of mixed roses for him. "Uh, hello?" He asked confused.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The delivery guy asked.

"Yes, that's me," Naruto said slowly.

"Roses for you," the delivery guy said as he thrusted the roses toward him.

"W-What? You must be mistaken! I never received roses! Whose it from?" Naruto asked.

"No idea, I just got orders to deliver them here. See yea!" The delivery guy said quickly and he left before Naruto could stop him.

Naruto sighed as he steps back behind the door to closed it. He turns around to go back to where Sakura was waiting for him at the table.

"Whoa! Who gave you roses?" Sakura asked shocked.

"The guy had no idea," Naruto replied as he got a vase to put in the roses.

"No note?" Sakura asked intrigued.

Naruto looks and he saw a small note attached to the rose. He opened it up to read:

You've grown so much and now it is time for me to tell you: I want you, Naruto Uzumaki. Age difference doesn't matter to me. You will find out who this is on White Day. 

From Your Secret Admirer

"Hmm, can it be from Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"No, she's too shy to send like this," Naruto said.

"But look at the different roses. You do know what they mean, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Roses has meanings?" Naruto asked blinking.

Sakura sighed. "This is also one of the gifts for a honmei-choco," she explained.

"You think it's from Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It could be," Sakura replied as Naruto didn't say anything else.

\-------

"Your not going to you're apartment yet, Kakashi?" Gai asked looking at him.

"No, there's something that I want to do first," Kakashi said as he began to walk.

"But Kakashi, that's going to Iruka's apartment!" Gai called out to him as Kakashi ignored him.

Gai sighed but then smiles to himself happily as he watches Kakashi walk off. Finally, it's about time! Kakashi will finally figure out why Iruka wants Naruto and then he will try to get Naruto romantically! Ah, the spring time of love and youth!

"My eternal rival will finally claim happiness and true love!!!" Gai cries out happily as the people that surrounded him stopped what they where doing and suddenly looked at Gai as if he was insane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I waited a bit before putting up the next one. Enjoy!
> 
> \-------

"So Sakura, have you received any gifts prior to White Day?" Rock Lee asked as he and Sakura were walking in the marketplace together the next day.

"No I haven't. I didn't sent any Valentine gifts this year as the person that I want isn't here," Sakura said.

"Oh," Lee said softly but he suddenly lit up. "I almost forgot, here!" He exclaims as he took out a small gift from his pocket.

Sakura stopped walking as she looks at him. "White Day isn't until 6 more days," she said.

"I know, but I wanted to give you something since I was out on a mission with Gai-sensei back on Valentine's Day," Lee explained.

Sakura was going to say something but was interrupted before she did. "Are you Sakura Haruno?" The voice asked.

Sakura turns and saw a man holding out a package to her. "Uh, yes I am?" She said bewildered.

"I was told that you should give this to Naruto Uzumaki," the man said giving her a small package.

"Who is it from?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"Unknown sender. Those were just my instructions," the man said and he left quickly before the two could say anything else.

"What was that about?" Lee asked blinking.

"I-I'm not sure," Sakura replied frowning.

\-------

Sakura sighed as she carried the gift to the training ground that she was sure Naruto was training in. She looks ahead and saw that Naruto was chatting with both Yamato and Kakashi.

"Awe, why can't I learned the chidori, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked in a whining voice.

Kakashi laughed. "You're a wind style user, Naruto. Plus you need the sharingan," he added.

"Naruto!" Sakura calls out as she came into the view of the clearing.

Naruto and the others turn to look at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what you doing here?" He asked eagerly.

"This," Sakura said as she handed Naruto the small gift that she was holding.

Yamato was indeed shocked as he saw the packaging of the gift. Kakashi stood in silent as he watches the whole ordeal. 

"S-Sakura, is this from you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura blinks in bewilderment as she realizes then on what Naruto was implying. "You idiot!" She cries as she smacks Naruto on the head as Naruto whimpers at the minor injury. 

Kakashi sweatdropped as he didn't know that was going to happen to Naruto. He was going to apologize to Naruto for that later.

"Who's it from?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Don't know, but there seems to be a note attached on here," Sakura said as she gave him the gift.

Naruto took the gift and he saw the note that was attached on top. He read:

From afar, I see you. I see your beautiful blue eyes. I am sorry for the way how I treated you from before.

I hope you can forgive me,  
From Your Secret Admirer 

"Eh, how can I forgive if I don't know who it is?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Well, whoever it is, the person must be apologetic," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, consider giving that person another chance, Naruto," Yamato said.

Naruto wasn't too sure as he opened the gift and saw it was a scented perfume. "That must be expensive," Sakura commented as she looks at the brand name.

"Whoever it is certainly has good taste," Yamato said.

"I don't own perfume either, this is the first," Naruto said smiling. 

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as that was a victory for him.

\-------

"Amazing, I wish I was there to have seen it!" Gai exclaimed as Kakashi told him what happened earlier.

"Weren't you training with your team also?" Kakashi asked.

Gai nodded sighing. "There will always be a rivalry between Neji and Lee," he muttered.

"Um, excuse me, Gai-sensei?" A shy voice asked suddenly making the two stopped walking.

The two looks up and saw a girl that looked like to be around Naruto's age. She was holding out a honmei-choco.

"F-For me?" Gai asked startled. The girl nodded blushing as Gai took it. Before Gai could say anything, the girl had run off quickly. 

"Hmm, I guess everyone is giving someone something prior to White Day," Kakashi said looking at the gift.

"But Kakashi! That girl is 10 years younger than my age!" Gai exclaims.

"So? You still have 6 days to decide, Gai. I think you've forgotten whom I'm trying to woo," Kakashi said slowly.

Gai sighed as he stares at the chocolate. "I wish we were out on a mission right now," he said unhappily.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A voice called to him.

Kakashi turns to look as he saw that it was Ino Yamanaka. "Is something the matter?" Kakashi asked as soon as Ino was in front of him.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you ASAP," Ino said.

Kakashi frowns as he wonders what the Hokage wanted him now.

\--------

"Have you ever given or gotten a gift on either Valentine or White Day, Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked as he, Yamato and Sakura were at Ichiraku eating ramen.

Yamato thought for a minute before nodding. "I gave a gift to Kakashi but he rejected me," he said.

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked shocked.

Yamato sighed. "It was a long time ago, back when we were both in ANBU. Kakashi was my Captain and I was his subordinate. I was looking at him as if I was either in love or admired him," he explained.

"Why did he rejected you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He wasn't into relationships at the time. Being in ANBU is a hard life, Naruto. You keep secrets from your friends and civilians. I guess he was still as cold as ice after what happened with his teammates," Yamato said.

"And now?" Naruto asked.

"And now, I really don't know honestly. Sure he ignores Gai sometimes, but I think he did changed for the better. He changed because of you three," Yamato replied.

"We did?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Well, he did paid more attention to Sasuke before than the both of us," Naruto said.

"That's probably cause he has the sharingan and he is the last Uchiha," Yamato said.

Naruto wasn't too sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Good or bad? Happy April Fool's Day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter is okay and that you guys are anxious for more! More chapters on the way!!!
> 
> \-------

"You won't even wait for him to wake up?" Gai asked surprised as he had woken up early to see Kakashi off for his mission.

"Naruto is hard to wake up if he doesn't have a mission. I already told Yamato that I wouldn't be here for two days," Kakashi said unhappily.

"What about your gifts?" Gai asked.

"The gift basket should be coming by there this morning. There's a festival coming into town and I hope you can give it to him tomorrow," Kakashi said giving him a ticket.

Gai looks at the ticket and blinks. "This must have cost a fortune, Kakashi!" Gai exclaims.

"The cost doesn't bother me. As long as he can have fun in those unlimited rides," Kakashi said.

"I'm sure he will," Gai replied as he was planning on going to see the blonde with Lee.

\-------

There was a knock on his door as Naruto stretches from his bed. He didn't want to get up as the training he did yesterday with Kakashi-sensei tired him out.

He looked at the time and gasped. It was already 10:00! He never slept that late unless he was really lazy or too tired to get up.

The knocking continues as Naruto quickly dresses. "I'm coming!" He calls out to the other person behind the door. 

Naruto sighed as the knocking continues as he went to go and get it. He opens the door to see Yamato-taichou standing behind the door as his fist was about to get ready to knock.

"Yamato-taichou! What are you doing here? I was about to go and meet you and Kakashi-sensei at the training ground," Naruto said.

"Yea, about that…." Yamato began as he fidgeted nervously.

He didn't get to finished as someone poofed beside him. The man was holding a gift basket in his arms as Yamato was glaring at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The man asked.

"Yes?"

"Kakashi-senpai told me to give this to you," the man said as he gave the gift basket to him.

Naruto took it from him as he looks at the gift basket. He gaped, "fruits?! I don't even eat this much fruits!" He exclaims.

"So you're a messenger now, Akihiko?" Yamato asked.

Akihiko stiffened as he didn't realized who he poofed beside. "Y-Yamato-taichou! What a n-nice surprised!" He stammered.

"Eh, you two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he and I were on the same team as Kakashi in the ANBU. I'm his captain now," Yamato explained.

"Well, gotta run! I can't missed that meeting!" Akihiko said nervously and he poofed away before Yamato could say anything else.

Yamato sighed, "Akihiko…" he muttered.

"Hey, there's a note here!" Naruto said as he he took the note and began to read:

A healthy snack is better than ramen. You are a growing boy turning into a man. I want you and hopefully you'll accept me.

From Your Secret Admirer

Yamato was curious on what the note said so when Naruto saw him looking, he smirked and re-read the note again but aloud.

"Someone knows you well, Naruto. You know anyone who brought you food before?" Yamato asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. "Kakashi-sensei," he replied.

\-------

Akihiko sighed in relieved as he left Naruto's apartment. He went to Ichiraku to get a meal but ended up eating three bowls. He spoke with friends in-between his meals.

He was getting ready to leave his third bowl when a voice stopped him. "Are you going somewhere, Akihiko?" Yamato asked smoothly behind him as Akihiko was startled.

"Y-Yamato-taichou! W-What are y-you doing here?!" Akihiko stammered.

"I just want to know one thing: why are you delivering fruits now for Naruto Uzumaki?" Yamato asked.

Akihiko sighed as he knew it was futile to leave. If he did, Yamato-taichou was just going to follow him nonstop until he told what's going on. 

"Kakashi-senpai is in love with Naruto and is courting him," Akihiko explained making Yamato gasped at the shocking news. "Well, more like, wooing him, I guess," Akihiko added shrugging.

"No way!"

\--------

"Hey Sakura, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto calls out as he saw the two walking side-by-side in the market.

"Hey Naruto, thought you were training?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei left to go on a mission," Naruto said huffing in disappointment.

Iruka sighed in relieved. He didn't want to see Kakashi after what happened the other day. "What's that you're holding, Naruto?" Iruka asked suddenly.

"Oh, someone gave me a gift basket that's filled with fruits so I'm giving some to Sakura," Naruto explained.

"Do you know who?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Iruka knew who it was from but he didn't said anything as he didn't want another scolding, visit and beat up from Kakashi.

"Not a clue. I'm hoping you could get some Sakura," Naruto said as he opens the lid from the box to show her the different kind of fruits.

"Those does looks good," Sakura said eyeing the apples that was laid out.

Naruto smiled as she took them.

\-------

After Iruka had left Naruto and Sakura, he began walking back to the academy to do some paperwork by tomorrow but was stopped by none other than Yamato. 

"Iruka, wait up!" Yamato calls out to him.

Iruka stopped as he waited for Yamato to catch up to him. "What is it, Yamato?" He asked.

"Have you spoken with either Kakashi or Naruto lately?" Yamato asked.

"Yes? I'm not sure what you're implying here," Iruka lies as he was sure Yamato know something.

"I just spoke with Akihiko," Yamato said.

"Akihiko?"

"My subordinate and someone that looks up to Kakashi. Don't freak out on what I'm going to tell you," Yamato said.

"I don't think that would be a problem," Iruka said.

Unknown to the two, the two were being watched by someone that was standing above on a tree branch. "That Kakashi, I knew he shouldn't have left the village!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? Next chapter should be up this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? Good or bad? The next chapter should be up hopefully by the end of the weekend.


End file.
